Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for specifying a failure which occurs in a network system.
Description of the Related Art
When a failure which occurs in a network system is specified, a technique (root cause analysis: RCA) has been known which performs failure cause analysis on the basis of a rule (JP 2012-256355 A).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2012-256355 A
When a failure which occurs in a network system is specified, it is necessary to perform an operation for a specific target in the network (this operation is referred to as an “action”), to acquire an event which is generated in response to the action (referred to as “event”), to apply a predetermined rule to the acquired event, and to specify the content or position of the failure.
In RCA, the causes of a failure are isolated on condition that an event is generated. Therefore, there is a case in which an alert (an event indicating a failure) is not obtained or a case in which it is difficult to analyze the causes of a failure of which the rule is not capable of being made. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the accuracy of cause analysis.
The action is to perform an operation for a specific target, using network resources. Various types of failures occur in the network system. When actions for specifying all of the failures are performed, the amount of traffic increases and a large amount of resources is consumed.
In contrast, when an action is performed only for a limited number of targets, the amount of traffic does not increase, but it is difficult to accurately specify the content or position of a failure. In particular, in the present situation in which a cloud and a network are virtualized, services are constructed using various types of virtualized resources. As a result, when a failure occurs, it is difficult to isolate the failure.
An object of the invention is to accurately specify the content or position of a failure in a network while suppressing the consumption of resources.